


Come All To This Tragic Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse was all that the Reaper had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for a suicide attempt

It wasn’t until the end of the fight when the Reaper noticed that Jesse wasn’t by his side anymore.

The base was filled with bodies, the stench of fresh blood and gunpowder hanging heavy in the air. His surroundings were tinted red with the flashing of the lockdown lights. It was nearly impossible to hear anything over the wailing of the alarms, but a moan of pain managed to get through, making the Reaper turn around to face whoever was making it.

Jesse.

The Reaper used the last round of ammo of one of his guns to shoot the loudspeakers off the walls, burying the base in silence. He turned into smoke and flew across the room to reach his lover as fast as he could, knowing that he didn’t have any time to waste. Jesse was sitting in a corner, hunched over himself, desperately holding on to his lower stomach. He had gone into shock, blankly staring at the floor. 

The Reaper crouched next to him, pulling his shaking hands away from the wound. Jesse’s chestplate was pierced in multiple places. Blood was flowing out of the wounds, painting the golden armor red.

Jesse was dying.

“No,” the Reaper whispered, voice breaking mid word. He ripped off Jesse’s shawl and armor, trying to remember any first aid he might have ever learned. It was knowledge he didn’t need anymore, being immortal himself, fighting along disposable agents. He had never thought that something would happen to Jesse.

Tying the shawl around Jesse’s stomach as a makeshift bandage, he found his words again, fear sinking into his stomach. 

“Don’t you dare die on me,” the Reaper grunted, holding Jesse close to his body. He ripped his mask off, pressing desperate kisses on Jesse’s cool lips. The Reaper could feel Jesse fading, hands turning cold, breathing slowing down, tremors stopping. It was unreal. “Don’t you _dare._ ”

Jesse jolted, coming out of his shock for a moment. He pulled away, grabbing onto the Reaper’s cloak, staring at his face with fear and disbelief. Tears started running down his face, knowing that this was it.

“Gabriel,” he rasped with a hoarse voice. “Gabriel, I-”

Jesse went limp in the Reaper’s arms. The Reaper pulled him closer, embracing the bloody body, trying to come to terms with what he had done. 

“No. No, no, _no_ ,” he said. The Reaper let go of Jesse’s body, pushing it away from him as he fell to the ground. 

The sensation of tears welling up in his eyes felt foreign. Emotions were a weakness. The Reaper knew it. But there was nothing to stop him now.

He kneeled there, sobbing. The Reaper let his feelings wash over him. Sadness. Grief. Longing beyond any measure. Rage.

Jesse was all he had left. The only person in the world that would see the Reaper as he was. They were supposed to grow old together. Jesse was supposed to stay with him as long as he could.

The Reaper raised his glance from the floor, looking at the lifeless body laying a few meters away from him.

It couldn’t have hurt to try.

He moved his hands to his belt, unfastening the loaded gun. The metal felt abnormally cool pressed against his temple.

Three.

Two.

One.

_Bang._

The pain was all he could sense for a moment, turning the world bright white. He dared to hope that this was his end, this was his salvation, the end to his nightmare.

His vision cleared out, leaving him with a sharp headache and the crushing weight of failure.

“Why won’t you fucking take me?” the Reaper screamed out to the silence. Three shots followed each other in a quick succession, tearing his head apart, making him cry out in agony. He threw the empty gun away, panting and weeping and screaming bloody murder. _“Let me die!”_

The Reaper choked on his tears, meltdown coming to a sudden halt. He had gotten what he had wanted after all.

At that moment, Gabriel Reyes died. The Reaper put his mask back on and stood up, standing over the body of the last person he cared about.

The world better fear his coming, now that nothing could hold him back.

**Author's Note:**

> More bad content made by yours truly. As always, all mistakes are mine and any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
